Flor
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Si vas a regalarle a alguien una flor, podrías añadir al regalo la famosa frase de "Una flor para otra flor..." ¿Pero que dices? ¡Luffy tiene su manera de declarársele a alguien!


**¡Konichiwa lectores-san! Hoy les traigo aquí una hermosa y sensual one shot LuNa!, tengo que decir que es de los primeros fanfics sobre OP que he escrito, así que para sugerencias, favor de ponerlas en los reviews. Pues nada ¡Que lo disfruten! (Tu también sempai!)**

¡Tierra a la vista!-Exclamaba Luffy emocionado desde la careta del Sunny, a lo lejos, se veía una gran isla, muy hermosa a decir verdad, perfecta para unas buenas vacaciones, hacia semanas que no tocaban tierra firme, y según Nami, la isla era desierta y no tendrían problemas con la Marina o caza recompensas

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper ansiaban llegar para jugar en la playa, hacer castillos de arena, jugar en el agua y comer las deliciosas banderillas especiales que Sanji preparaba cuando iban a la playa. Nami, Robin y Brook querían broncearse un poco, lo cual no tenia mucho sentido para el músico, pues como él decía, no tenía piel que broncear, pero que le vendría bien para sus huesos. Sanji estaba ansioso por llegar, pues para el era una obra de arte el ver a sus dos hermosas damas tomar el sol, también balbuceaba otras cosas imposibles de entender... .A Zoro no le importaba mucho en donde pararan, tan solo dormir cómodamente bajo una palmera le era suficiente. Y Franky no paraba de repetir que tenía una SÚPER sorpresa para sus amigos

En pocas palabras, estaban ansiosos por llegar a relajarse un buen rato

¡Ya lo repetiste mil veces Luffy!-Se quejaba Usopp, quien pescaba en la orilla, últimamente esa acción le relajaba de la actitud de su capitán

Shishishi-Aunque eso no desanimaba al Mugiwara..., seguía tan emocionado como siempre

¡Atención chicos!-Gritaba Nami aplaudiendo y llamando la atención de sus compañeros para repartir ordenes-¡Desembarcaremos en media hora!-Avisó para un quejido de aburrimiento que salió de la boca de Luffy, a lo que Nami solo bufó-Sanji, Luffy y Usopp irán por provisiones

¡Claro que si Nami-swan!-Exclamó Sanji en modo romántico

Zoro, Chopper y Franky bajarán cosas del Sunny-Siguió ordenando sin importarle lo que Sanji decía-Y Robin, Brook y yo iremos a explorar

Será un placer ir contigo Nami-san, Robin-san-Comentó Brook elegantemente-¿Serian ta amables de...

¡NI LO PIENSES ESQUELETO PERVERTIDO!-Interrumpió Sanji con una patada mandando a volar al pobre músico al agua

·

¡Brook!-Exclamaron Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, para que en seguida se lanzaran los tres al mismo tiempo

¡Imbéciles!-Gritó toda la tripulación, menos Robin que solo abrió los ojos sorprendida

En fin, una vez con los cuatro abordo-Gracias a Zoro y Sanji-siguieron con el rumbo planeado y se preparaban para las tareas que asignó Nami

Cuando al fin desembarcaron-Como una media hora después-,se vistieron y empezaron con el trabajo, como dijo Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Luffy se internaron en la selva por provisiones, Zoro, Chopper con su Heavy Point y Franky bajaban las cosas más pesadas del barco, y Brook y Robin fueron a ayudar a Nami con el mapa de esa isla

¡Sanji!-Llamaba por millonésima vez Luffy en tono de reproche, el llevaba solo unas bermudas largas hasta las rodillas color rojo y su sombrero de paja amarrado al cuello, dejando ver su gran cicatriz del pecho-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y estoy aburrido!

Vamos Luffy, cuando terminemos vamos a ir a jugar y comer las banderillas de Sanji, ¿Cierto Sanji?-Decía Usopp tranquilizando a su amigo, el cual vestía unas bermudas color café con algunas lagartijas verdes

Si, como sea pero quédate callado-Regañaba el cocinero, pues como todos saben, Luffy puede llegar a ser MUY irritante, Sanji llevaba bermudas floreadas de verde y azul y una camisa abierta del mismo estilo

·

. . . En cuanto a el trio del barco, bajaban cajas de provisiones-Las cuales había muy pocas-, la parrilla de Sanji, algunas sillas, entre otras cosas más...

Franky puso a Chopper a armar las sillas, poner y encender la parrilla, en general, a armar el "Campamento" y el tierno doctor llevaba un shortcito rosa y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color con rayas blancas atravesadas con un panda plasmado en el medio, era asquerosamente Kawaii

Mientras, Franky se encontraba armando la "Sorpresa" detrás de una manta blanca para que sus compañeros no vieran antes de tiempo, el cyborg llevaba como siempre su camisa abierta y su tanga

Y Zoro...bueno, como ya habían terminado de bajar las cosas y Chopper se encargaría de lo demás pues decidió tomarse una siesta, al menos hasta que los otros llegaran, éste llevaba solo bermudas color verde con un tiburón dibujado de un costado. . . Y los últimos tres se encontraban explorando la isla para armar el mapa de Nami, estaban por terminar, ya que la isla no era tan grande como pensaban

¡Robin! ¿Me pasas los binoculares?-Pidió Nami desde arriba de una roca bastante alta, Robin saco varios brazos fleur y le paso el objeto que Nami necesitaba, ella llevaba un bikini de dos piezas color rosado con algunos detalles en amarillo, y se cubría con una delgada frazada azul cielo de los rayos del sol...y algunas miradas de Brook

¿Para que los necesitas?-Preguntó con curiosidad la arqueóloga, la cual vestía un bikini similar al de su amiga en color púrpura y detalles rosas e igual iba cubierta con una frazada morado pálido cubriéndola del sol...y de Brook también

Tengo que asegurarme de que esos bakas no hagan una estupidez-Respondió poniendo mira a la playa, ahí se encontraban ya Sanji, Luffy y Usopp con los tres que estaban antes, miró a Zoro durmiendo "Maldito flojo" pensó al pasar a otro nakamas, paso la vista a Chopper, el cual ya jugaba con Luffy y Usopp en la arena, pasó a Usopp el cual esculpía en la arena un enorme pez, miró a la derecha y se encontró con Luffy, el hacía una castillo de arena junto a Chopper y podía ver perfectamente que...no llevaba camisa, su rostro comenzó a tomar un color carmesí, bajó los binoculares y sacudió la cabeza

¿Qué sucede Nami-san?-Preguntó Brook, el cual llevaba una camisa floreada y bermudas del mismo tipo, con gafas de sol y sombrero de playa

N-nada-Respondió llevándose la mano a la cara para que no vieran su enorme sonrojo

Luffy se ha hecho muy apuesto ¿No lo crees Nami?-Preguntó Robin burlonamente haciendo que Nami se sonrojara aún más

·

¡Yohohohoho!-Rió Brook poniendo marcha a la playa-También Zoro-san ¿No Robin-san?-La arqueóloga se sorprendió por un momento pero después mostró una de sus ya típicas sonrisas

Si, es verdad-Respondió elegantemente como siempre. . . En fin, después de que todos acabaron sus tareas, era hora de divertirse, o relajarse en algunos casos

Zoro despertó de su anterior siesta y se puso a jugar con Chopper, con algo de fastidio, pero bastaba con una súplica del doctor para convencer el espadachín

Luffy y Usopp empezaron a hacer más esculturas, ya que la anterior que hizo Usopp Luffy la destruyo completamente, cosa que encontró Luffy muy divertida, pero a Usopp no tanto...

Sanji cocinaba banderillas para que todos comiesen, aunque la porción de Luffy la tenía que triplicar, cuatruplar, quintuplar...y también hacia bebidas para "SUS" hermosas damas

Nami, Robin y Brook tomaban el sol pacíficamente tendidos en una toalla, el esqueleto se hizo el disimulado mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos nakamas, o como el bien dice ¡Si tuviera ojos para verlas! Franky se había pasado todo el rato en la sorpresa para sus nakamas, de vez en cuando Luffy se metía de puntitas dentro de la manta para ver de qué se trataba, pero Franky siempre lo sacaba a patadas y terminaba sin ver nada más...aunque eso no lo detenía

Anda Franky, solo una miradita-Suplicaba Luffy por decimocuarta vez

Ya dije que no Mugiwara, lo veras cuando anochezca-Respondió el cyborg por decimocuarta vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su obstinado capitán ya estaba a punto de ver por debajo de la manta que lo separaba de la sorpresa-¡Qué no!-Y dicho esto mando a volar por decimocuarta vez a su capitán

Luffy aterrizó en la cima de una palmera, mirando a su alrededor sorprendido por la vista, como siempre, sacando el lado bueno de una situación difícil. Se volteó detrás de si y encontró un enorme árbol frutal, ¿Qué frutas daba? a saber, pues el árbol aún no daba sus frutos, tan solo apenas estaba floreciendo, si, unas grandes y hermosas flores salían de entre las ramas y hojas, eran de color naranja mezclado con un poco de rojo, como si hubieran puesto al mismo atardecer en una hermosa flor en forma de campanilla

¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan-La voz de Sanji sacó de sus pensamientos al capitán y se le ocurrió una idea a su cerebro de goma-¡Les he preparado una delicia tropical!

Arigato Sanji-kun-Agradecieron Nami y Robin al mismo tiempo que se sentaban debajo de la palmera donde cierto gomoso estaba trepado

Está delicioso-Comentó Nami probando con la pajilla dentro del vaso

Y muy refrescante-Siguió Robin, mientras un espadachín a sus espaldas miraba a Sanji molesto, o más bien...como celoso...

·

¡Mellorine!-Comenzaba a gritar el cocinero emocionado

De pronto un cuerpo elástico se estiró de cabeza en la cara de la navegante, usando sus piernas como agarre, causándole a Nami un buen susto

Oi Nami-Hablo Luffy sonriente

¿Q-qué quieres?-Preguntó aún asustada y con un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas

Mira lo que encontré-Luffy le extendió la flor atardecer (Por así decirlo) entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus rostros-Es para ti-Y diciendo esto le puso la flor en su hermoso cabello anaranjado...causando que Nami se enrojeciera más que la propia flor-Te vez linda así

Claro que no Luffy-Replicó tapando su rostro del sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado para ocultarlo

¡Claro que sí!-Grito Luffy en tono molesto, pero un molesto infantil, ella pensó en que se veía realmente tierno de esa manera y de cabeza... ¡¿Pero en que reyes marinos estaba pensando?!-¿Verdad que si Robin?

La arqueóloga rio delicada y educadamente detrás de su vaso

Ciertamente-Contestó con su sonrisita inocente

¡Robin!-Replicó la navegante, causándole más risa a la aludida

¡Sanji!-El cocinero, ausente de todo el teatrito que se había armado el capitán, lo miró extrañado-¿Verdad que Nami se ve linda?

¡Mi Nami-swan siempre es y será linda en cualquier momento!-Pero después se dio cuenta..., Luffy de cabeza cara a cara con la pelirroja, su Nami-swan sonrojada hasta las orejas, una risa picarona en sus nakamas, una flor en el cabello de su dama preferida... ¿¡Qué reyes marinos pasaba ahí!? Antes de que protestara, Robin le tapó la boca con sus manos fleur

¡Sanji-kun!-Reclamo de nuevo la chica

·

¿Ya ves Nami? ¡Si te vez linda!-Siguió Luffy con su gran y sincera sonrisa, pero viendo a Nami no muy convencida prosiguió-¡Brook! ¿Verdad que si?

¡Yohohoho! ¡Por supuesto que si! Ah, Nami-san, ¿Serias tan amable de...-Pero antes de terminar, y sin saber cómo, ya estaba a metros bajo tierra

¡Brook!-Exclamaron Chopper y Usopp asustados y corriendo a ayudar a su nakama y una vez fuera Luffy les hizo la misma pregunta al renito y al tirador

¿Verdad que si se ve linda?-Volvió a preguntar

Claro que si-Aseguró Chopper con su tierna e inocente miradita

Si Nami, te ves bien-Secundó Usopp al renito sonriéndole, la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, normalmente le hubiera dado un buen golpe como siempre por haberle sacado un buen susto, pero cuando dijo "Te ves linda" su corazón dio un vuelco y parecía que en vez de seguir viviendo en su pecho decidió mudarse a su estómago, como dicen algunos (Yo) "Se te fue el corazón a la panza"

¡Onee-chan! ¡Te ves SÚPER bien!-Dijo el cyborg respondiéndole a Luffy lo que preguntaba a todos

Con o sin flor sigue siendo la misma bruja usurera de siempre-No es necesario mencionar que esto venia de Zoro...

¿¡COMO HAS LLAMADO A MI HERMOSA NAMI-SWAN!?-Ni que eso venia de Sanji el cual Robin dejó libre en un mal momento

No lo repetiré cocinerucho de quinta-Respondió el peliverde a punto de atacar, tampoco hace falta decir que se pelearon, pero la persona que siempre intervenía con un buen golpe en la cabeza-Nami-ahora estaba demasiado ocupada ocultando sus sonrojos cada vez que Luffy le decía que se veía "Linda"

Usopp ¿Por qué Nami se molesta cuando Luffy le dice que está linda?-Preguntó Chopper con gran inocencia, el tirador se aseguró de que nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE, lo oyera y le dió una señal a Chopper de acercarse, el renito acercó su pequeña oreja y Usopp le dijo en secreto

Es que a Nami le gusta Luffy y a Luffy le gusta Nami...-Susurró muy MUY bajo, mientras el renito se ponía a pensar

·

¿Y eso que significa?-Preguntó de nuevo con tal inocencia que a Usopp por poco le da coma diabético por lo dulce de su voz y sus grandes ojos

Bueno...-Dejando de lado el coma diabético, se puso a pensar...¿Cómo le podía explicar al renito la situación?-Es cuando dos personas, un chico y una chica...-Empezó con su explicación-Sienten...algo uno por el otro

¿Qué es ese algo?-Cuestionó el pequeño doctor

Mmmm...-Pensó otra vez-Ese algo son ganas de proteger a esa persona "especial" por así decirlo, de estar a su lado, en su compañía, tener muchas ganas de verla, que sea feliz a costa de tu felicidad,...ahhh...-El tirador soltó un suspiro nostálgico-...Kaya...-Con ese nombre en específico acompañándolo

Usopp-Llamó Chopper sacando a su amigo de sus fantasías-¿Quién es Kaya?

Eso último lo dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que sus nakamas lo escucharan y centraran su atención en ellos y no en Luffy y Nami

¿Kaya?-Repitió Robin algo extrañada

·

Es la niña que le gusta a Usopp-Aclaró Zoro contestándole

¡Y-ya no es una niña!-Exclamó Usopp con un buen sonrojo en el rostro, causando una carcajada de parte de todos sus nakamas, bueno, no todos otros dos seguían en su asunto...

Luffy, deja de decirme eso...-Habló Nami ya al nivel máximo de sonrojo

¿Por qué? Si es verdad...-Reclamó Luffy tomando el rostro de la chica, ¿Ya dije que llegó al nivel máximo de sonrojo?

Luffy...-Susurró Nami sin despegar la vista del capitán-¿Por qué lo dices?...-Luffy, aprovechando que sus nakamas interrogaban a Usopp sobre quien era Kaya, se acercó a ella de tal manera que sus narices se tocaban

Por qué lo eres, eres linda Nami...-Susurró cerrando sus ojos, al igual que Nami y solo a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios dijo-Por qué te quiero...-Sus labios se juntaron en el instante que terminó esa frase, los de Luffy sobre los de Nami, los de Nami sobre los de Luffy y miradas atónitas en los ojos de sus preciados nakamas, ¿Lo notaron? si, ¿Les importó? en lo más mínimo..., las piernas de Nami se aflojaron un momento haciéndola tambalear un poco y lo mismo pasó con el capitán, solo que de sus piernas dependía el estar trepado a la dicha palmera y en vez de tambalearse...se dio de lleno en el piso...o la arena, como quieran decirlo

L-luffy...-Habló Nami un tanto preocupada, un tanto divertida y un tanto...confundida

Todos sus nakamas estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas, y risitas en ciertos casos, obviamente tuvieron que contener a Sanji un momento, pero luego se dedicó a terminar la merienda, tal vez maldiciendo a Luffy mientras escupía en su plato (Es un decir)

Luffy ¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó Nami soltando una pequeña risa, música para oídos del capitán

Sip, porque ahora estás conmigo ¿Verdad?-Dijo risueñamente, ahora Nami ya no se avergonzó, por que lo anterior era vergüenza y enamoramiento, pero sobre todo vergüenza

Claro que si, cabeza hueca-Contestó la navegante mostrando una sonrisa que sus nakamas jamás habían visto

Tsk, ya era hora-Comentó Zoro en un tono algo molesto, pero prácticamente les decía "Me alegro de que POR FIN estén juntos"

·

Muy cierto, Zoro-Este comentario salió de Robin, quien miraba complicemente al espadachín, el cual se sonrojó por el comentario de la arqueóloga, digamos que entendió su felicitación

Sanji se acercó tranquilo al capitán, con su cigarrillo apagado y paso seguro y le advirtió

Jura que la vas a amar, proteger y nunca dejarás que se borre su sonrisa, o si no, te muelo a patadas-Advirtió seriamente, a lo cual Luffy asintió de la misma manera y lo soltó-Bien, ¡COMO TE ENVIDIO!-El momento de seriedad se fue al diablo con ésta actuación de Sanji, que se comenzó a lamentar mientras cocinaba, pero al igual que Zoro, prácticamente dijo: "Cuida bien de Nami-swan, espero que sean felices" por qué la felicidad de la navegante estaba con Luffy, y el de algún modo...lo entendía

No quiero interrumpir éste súper momento, pero...-Intervino Franky al fin quitando la manta de su "proyecto", un ENORME sistema de fuegos artificiales que tenía escrito "Kaizoku Party"-Esta es mi SÚPER sorpresa, y ya que anocheció...

¡Sugoi!-Exclamaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp al mismo tiempo con estrellitas en los ojos, Nami rió, por muy fuerte o serio que Luffy sea, siempre será el chico alocado e inmaduro que conocerá siempre (Y esa regla aplica también con sus nakamas)

Y al grito de ¡SUUUUPEEEER! Franky activó con un botón la gran máquina y comenzó a sacar fuegos artificiales, rojos, verdes, naranjas, amarillos, azules, rosas, morados, celestes y grises (Y si se preguntan si lo hice a propicito, yep, así es)

Luffy tomó a la navegante entre sus brazos y la subió con él a la palmera en la que estaba trepado hace un rato, desde ahí se veía mejor el espectáculo...y no era tan incómodo besarse ahí alejados de la vista de sus nakamas . . . -Nami-Llamó Luffy en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando sus nakamas ya estaban dormidos y el relajo se había aplacado, decidieron acampar afuera y obviamente navegante y capitán pusieron sus mantas uno junto al otro

Dime-Contestó la pelirroja al llamado, acercándose un poco más a el

¿Recuerdas que te dije que te quiero?-Ella asintió, él se acercó más a ella, quedando abrazados uno junto al otro-Pues la verdad es que te amo...-Susurró en su oído a la feliz navegante, la cual inmediatamente se le abalanzó y lo besó dulcemente

Yo también Luffy...te amo-Susurró como respuesta, haciendo que riera tan solo como él sabe reír... . . . . ...


End file.
